


And Gabi Ruins Her Parent's Love Life

by EmpressCactuar



Series: And Gabi Makes Three [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Children, Family, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, very minor implied pieck/porco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:29:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressCactuar/pseuds/EmpressCactuar
Summary: Five times Gabi cockblocks her parents, and one time she doesn't.Takes place in the And Gabi Makes Three au, posted separately for length and higher rating!(You don't need to have read the main fic)
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Series: And Gabi Makes Three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927483
Comments: 3
Kudos: 48





	And Gabi Ruins Her Parent's Love Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I had the idea that I wanted to write Gabi cockblocking her parents. The main fic has a T rating but this chapter obviously has more sex talk and a higher rating because of that.
> 
> For anyone who hasn't read the main fic: Gabi is Reiner's cousin, Reiner and Bertholdt are 23 and 22 when they adopted her after her parents died. Marcel is Porco and Pieck's son, and two years older than Gabi ^^
> 
> Approximate ages: Gabi is 4months, 4, 7, 12, 15, 18  
> Reiner is 23, 27, 30, 35, 38, 41  
> Bertholdt is 22, 26, 29, 34, 37, 40

**Baby**

Taking care of a young baby was _hard._ Reiner and Bertholdt finally put Gabi down to bed after a long day of her crying, eating, taking her to the doctor, making sure she got tummy time, snuggling her, playing with her… All of that on top of Bertholdt working and Reiner taking care of his sick mother. They were both feeling burned out. 

They hadn’t exactly planned on having children yet; hell, they hadn’t been sure they wanted kids at all. But taking in Gabi was a no-brainer and they loved her with all their heart. Seeing her happy and healthy made it worth the struggle. And it would get easier as she got older. Her sleep schedule would even out eventually. 

“Ah… I’m tired.” Reiner complained whenever he and Bertholdt sat down on the couch. Gabi would hopefully sleep through the night... now that she was four months old, she sometimes would. Yes, sometimes she would cry on the baby monitor and they’d need to go feed her or change her diaper. But those nights when Gabi stayed asleep were _perfect._ “We need to go buy her more formula tomorrow. She’s running low. She’s getting to be a fat little baby.” 

“Mm… that’s fine.” Bertholdt yawned and leaned over to rest his head on Reiner’s shoulder. Reiner hummed happily and leaned his head to rest against Bertholdt’s. His face itched; he’d been so busy lately, his facial hair was starting to grow out. But between caring for Gabi and his mother, and spending time with his Bertl, he just didn’t shave it off. Bertholdt didn’t seem to mind. Bertholdt turned and kissed Reiner’s cheek. “Gabi’s been sleeping better than when we first got her. I think she's adjusting to her new home. Finally.” 

“Yes, she’s sleeping better. I can’t wait until she sleeps through the night every night. Maybe we’ll be well-rested for once.” Reiner closed his eyes and let Bertholdt snuggle him. He was exhausted, and Bertholdt was so warm. He could just fall asleep right here. Bertholdt pulled away after a moment and led Reiner to the bedroom so they didn’t go to sleep on the couch; they’d be sore, and the baby monitor was in the bedroom so they could know if their little one needed anything. 

Bertholdt leaned in and gently kissed Reiner’s lips. Reiner felt affection welling inside of him. God, he just loved Bertholdt _so much._ He always had, but even more so the past few months as they figured out how to take care of a baby together. Bertholdt’s smile was tired, but full of love. Reiner pulled Bertholdt into a tight hug and stroked his cheek with his thumb. 

“I love you, Bertl. You’re such a good papa for Gabi. What did I do to deserve someone like you?” Bertholdt laughed a tiny laugh, then sighed and looked into Reiner’s eyes. Pretty amber. Gabi’s eyes were darker than his, but were still like her cousin’s. Pretty. 

“I ask myself the same about you.” Reiner hummed and kissed Bertholdt. Yes, he was tired. Very much so. But not too tired to love on his sweet boyfriend. Bertholdt let out a small moan, then licked Reiner’s lips. Reiner opened his mouth and let Bertholdt lick his tongue, him letting his hands roam along Bertholdt’s broad backside. A string of saliva trailed between their mouths whenever they broke apart. 

“Bertholdt…” Reiner started, then closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Bertholdt again. He pressed a chaste peck to the end of Bertholdt’s nose, then pulled away. “I’m too tired to make love. Can you suck me? Please?” 

A blowjob sounded nice, now that Bertholdt thought about it. “Can you give me a blowjob too?” Reiner nodded, and then Bertholdt started kissing him again. They didn’t get much time to be intimate anymore; they hadn’t actually had anal in a while, because they were tired and there was too much prep involved for a couple on the verge of collapsing. Blowjobs, handjobs and occasional thighfucking during Gabi’s naps was the most they got these days. 

Reiner tossed off his soiled t-shirt (courtesy of Gabi) whenever Bertholdt pulled away. He’d be changing into his pajamas soon anyways. Bertholdt followed suit, then moved to sit on his knees on the floor. Two hands reached for the fly of his pants… 

The baby monitor started to fill the room with Gabi’s crying. Reiner felt his eye twitch whenever the crying came over the monitor. The two of them stood and put their soiled shirts back on, just in case. Reiner felt awkward walking with a semi-erection, but he’d manage. And truthfully, it started going down as soon as Gabi started crying. 

“Oh… oh, god!” Bertholdt said when they went into Gabi’s nursery and turned the light on. The dreaded diaper blowout. Gabi was wailing and laying in her own waste. Bertholdt went to pick her up, and noticed the mess went all the way up her backside. “Reiner, go turn on the shower in the guest bathroom.” 

The shower water was lukewarm soon enough, and Bertholdt brought Gabi in. Quickly, Bertholdt stripped off her soiled onesie and took off the diaper. They sat her down in the tub and used the removable showerhead to clean her off. Bertholdt just threw away the onesie, because she was starting to get big for it anyways. And he didn’t want to do all the work to clean it, if he were being honest with himself. 

Reiner cleaned Gabi’s mess quickly, then handed her to Bertholdt. He towel-dried her and put a new diaper on, then carried her back to her room while Reiner got a clean onesie ready. He stripped the bedding from Gabi’s crib and put it aside; he’d need to clean it… he could get it in the morning. He put in new bedding while Bertholdt tried to rock her to sleep. 

Once the bedding was changed and Gabi was snoozing in Bertholdt’s arms, he gently put her down into her crib. She looked like an angel… a very _clean_ angel. Reiner and Bertholdt both sighed and walked back to their bedroom. They both stripped down to their underwear. 

“Reiner…” 

“No. Me neither.” Bertholdt groaned and rubbed at his tired eyes, then grabbed his pajamas out of the closet. 

It was unspoken but understood that they weren’t going to do it anymore. They put on their pajamas and crawled into bed. 

Reiner closed his eyes and spooned Bertholdt, falling asleep almost immediately. 

At least Gabi slept through the night. 

  


**Young Child**

“I want to eat more candyyyy…” Gabi whined, her yawning and closing her eyes in spite of the protests coming from her lips. Bertholdt laughed and shook his head while Gabi rested her head against his chest. She had some chocolate smeared on her face, but he’d get that in just a minute. “I want to stay up later, Bert…” 

Bertholdt set Gabi down on the end of her bed and started helping her to take off her costume. Little Red Riding Hood, she’d wanted to be. Reiner really outdid himself, making her the sweetest little cloak to go with the dress he’d made. Red plaid with black bows on the dress, and some floral embroidery along the cloak. Gabi barely helped Bertholdt undress her, her nearly completely slack. Once she was down to her underwear, Bertholdt grabbed her a large pajama shirt. 

“The candy will be waiting for you in the morning, okay?” Bertholdt leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead. Reiner came into the room and smiled at the sight of his husband kissing his daughter. He walked over and kissed the top of her head. 

Reiner and Bertholdt were both still in their costumes. Gabi had absolutely _insisted_ that if she was Little Red, then Reiner _had_ to be the big bad wolf and Bertholdt _had_ to be her grandpa. Reiner had offered to be the grandpa when Bertholdt seemed indignant about the role she’d assigned him, but Gabi wasn’t having it. Bertholdt had rimmed glasses and a sweater, with pants pulled up high and a cane accessory. Reiner was dressed as a wolf, a much simpler costume. 

“Bert, Reiner, I’m scared…” Gabi clutched at Pock the pig and held it close. “What if the zombies come for me again?” She couldn’t see it, but Reiner’s brow twitched and his arms tensed. While trick-or-treating, a teenager dressed like a zombie terrorized Gabi when she approached the door. Reiner put the fear of god into the boy while Bertholdt tried to soothe Gabi. She was shaken up for some time until she would trick-or-treat again. “W-what if the zombies come get me? Or the skeletons?” 

“You’re going to be just fine, okay? We had Pieck put a spell on the house to keep it safe, okay? And if monsters come in I’ll eat them up for you.” Reiner said, him pecking her forehead again. “Get some rest, my sweetheart. We’ll see you in the morning. I love you.” 

“I love you too. I love you, Bert.” Gabi yawned and held Pock tightly against her chest. Bertholdt stroked her hair gently before standing up next to Reiner and turning off her lamp for her. 

“I love you too, sweetheart. We’ll see you in the morning.” Bertholdt closed Gabi’s door behind him when he and Reiner made their leave. Both of them sighed and went to her candy pail, taking out a few pieces she wouldn’t miss and mindlessly nibbling when they went to their bedroom. 

“I’m going to take this off, give me just a few minutes.” Bertholdt sat down on the end of their bed and yawned. Gabi was a handful, that was for sure. Already four years old. She really was growing up so fast. Bertholdt took off the glasses and tossed them to the side. Bertholdt cracked open his eyes when he heard the door to their private bathroom open. 

And then he swallowed. Reiner was standing there in a sexy wolf costume. Or, more accurately, some accessories cobbled together to make a sexy werewolf costume. Maybe another time he would laugh at the silliness of it, but he couldn’t laugh at Reiner right now. Not when he had such cute ears on, and the tail, the ripped shirt, the lack of pants… “Hey there, Bertl…” 

A knock on the door, and Reiner jumped in surprise. He quickly closed the door to the bathroom while Bertholdt opened the bedroom door, finding a tired and worried Gabi. “B-bert… I’m scared…” Bertholdt shook his head and squatted to put his hands onto Gabi’s shoulders. He pecked a kiss to her cheek, then scooped her up and carried her to her room. Bertholdt gently tucked her into her bed and gave her Pock. 

“It’s okay, sweetie. There’s no such thing as zombies, okay? It’s all make-believe for Halloween. You know Reiner isn’t really a wolf, right? It’s the same with all the zombies.” Bertholdt stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Go to sleep, my love. You’ll be safe and sound here with Pock, okay?” 

“Okay…” Gabi didn’t sound reassured. But Bertholdt kissed her and went back to his bedroom. He closed the door. 

“Reiner?” Bertholdt asked. The door to the bathroom opened back up, and Reiner was definitely still there in his sexy costume. Bertholdt gave Reiner a sultry smile. “What do we have here?” 

Reiner growled and crossed the bedroom, pulling Bertholdt into a passionate kiss. Bertholdt moaned into the kiss and pulled Reiner into a tight embrace. “I think I see a grandpa.” Reiner teased, him pulling away and moving to lay on the bed. Bertholdt swallowed at the sight of his husband waiting for him. “You remember what the big bad wolf did to the grandma in the story?” 

The grandma… what happened to Little Red’s grandma, again? “The big bad wolf ate the grandma, right?” Bertholdt asked, him getting pulled onto the bed by Reiner. He squeaked, but moaned when Reiner kissed his neck. 

“Mmhmm… the big bad wolf ate the grandma right up.” Reiner brought a hand up to Bertholdt’s face and stroked his cheek. “And I see a delicious-looking grandpa right here…” Reiner’s voice was sending shivers up and down Bertholdt’s spine. Especially when Reiner leaned in and nibbled his ear. “I know what I’m going to start eating, too…” A squeeze of his ass. Bertholdt swallowed and nodded. 

Reiner would probably be rough tonight… he’d bite and leave hickeys and maybe even leave some scratches too… Bertholdt grinned in excitement. It was cold enough that he could wear long sleeves and cover up whatever Reiner did to his body. 

Dear god he loved their annual Halloween roleplay. 

As soon as Bertholdt felt hands on the waistband of his pants, the two of them heard a knock on the door. And the sound of tears and sniffles. Reiner and Bertholdt stared at one another in irritation whenever they heard the knocking on the door. 

“…Yes?” Reiner asked after an awkward moment, and he heard Gabi choke out a sob. Both of them sat up. “Gabi?” 

“I… I’m scared, Reiner! The zombies are going to eat me! I’m scaaaaredd…” Bertholdt groaned and ran a hand down his face. Getting blueballed definitely wasn’t something he wanted to deal with. And he could see the annoyance on Reiner’s face, too. Reiner quickly threw on some old sweatpants and a shirt, then went to open the door. Gabi’s face was wet with tears, but as soon as he picked her up, she started bawling. 

“Ssssh, dear, it’s okay… it’s okay, Gabi…” Bertholdt sighed in defeat and got his pajamas, then changed quickly in the bathroom. He and Reiner got under the covers, and let Gabi snuggle in between them. 

Once Gabi stopped hiccuping and she drifted off, Bertholdt and Reiner met each other’s eyes and sighed while Reiner let Gabi snuggle his chest. 

Reiner looked really good in his wolf costume, too… 

  


**Child**

“Come on now, don’t play with your food so much.” Bertholdt gently chided Marcel and Gabi while the two of them fooled around with the spaghetti on their plates. They’d been slurping the noodles and getting sauce everywhere, and Bertholdt could tell Reiner was mourning the loss of his immaculate tablecloth; he hadn’t even been thinking about the tablecloth when he made dinner because they’d spent the day wrangling two high-energy children. 

Porco and Pieck _really_ owed them one for watching Marcel for a few days while they went to a conference. Pieck was supposed to be doing a presentation of some sort about research she had been doing. As much as they loved Marcel, he was a handful. On top of Gabi, who was also a handful! And it was summer break, so they didn’t even have to calm down for school in the morning! 

“But they’re so wiggly!” Marcel said, and Reiner wanted to smile until more sauce dripped onto his tablecloth. Usually he put down a very dark tablecloth whenever he served messy food. Marcel wiggled his noodles and Bertholdt sighed. 

“I want dessert! I want ice cream! Pleeeaaaase?” Gabi looked at Bertholdt and gave him the puppy-dog eyes. She couldn’t dream of that working on Reiner, after all. But Reiner was watching her, then he shook his head. Bertholdt watched Marcel tear into his food and drip sauce everywhere. But while Marcel was eating messily, Gabi wasn’t eating her dinner at all because she wanted ice cream. 

“Eat your spaghetti, _then_ you can have some ice cream.” Marcel finished his spaghetti, then looked expectantly at Bertholdt. “ _Both of you_ need to finish your dinner.” 

Gabi took a quick bite out of her food, then looked back at Bertholdt. “Bert! I ate my spaghetti, can I have some ice cream now?” Marcel smiled wide and looked expectantly at Bertholdt. 

“I ate my spaghetti too! I want ice cream, Bert!” 

“You’ll both get ice cream when you eat your dinner, Gabi. If you skip now, you’ll whine that you’re hungry tonight.” Reiner said, diverting Marcel and Gabi’s attention away from Bert. Marcel rolled his eyes; he was done! Why did he have to wait for her? Gabi grumbled and then started eating her spaghetti. 

Reiner got up and returned with two bowls of ice cream. He came back with two more, for himself and Bertholdt. The four of them ate their ice cream together, then Bertholdt sent the kids to the two bathrooms in the house to clean themselves up because they made a mess. Reiner cleaned up the kitchen in the meantime. 

“Alright you two, it’s time for you two to go to your room for the night.” Bert corralled the two of them in to go to sleep. They’d made up a bed for Marcel and Gabi to share in the guest room, where there was a larger TV. Reiner hooked up some game consoles for the two to play together, along with the kid’s account on Netflix to watch together. They were both clean and in their pajamas. “If either of you gets thirsty, there are juice pouches in the fridge and there’s water in the kitchen.” 

“I wanna play Mario Party!” Marcel quickly turned on the game, then handed a controller to Gabi. Bertholdt smiled at the two of them, him turning a lamp on and turning off the ceiling light. 

“Okay. Good night, you two. I love you.” Bertholdt smiled when the kids told him they loved him too. He closed the door and went to the kitchen, where Reiner was finishing up the cleaning. Bertholdt put the leftover spaghetti in the fridge while Reiner finished up. “They’ll be asleep late into the morning tomorrow. We’ll get some time alone before I go to work in the morning.” 

“That sounds good. I don’t see how families with two kids do it. Pieck and Porco have a rambunctious little boy.” Reiner laughed to himself and turned around. He took off his apron and set it aside to be tossed into the laundry. Bertholdt wrapped his arms around Reiner and pecked his cheeks. Reiner kissed Bertholdt’s neck and smiled whenever Bertholdt squeaked. “You’re so cute, dear. I love you.” 

“I love you too. Let’s watch something and then go to sleep. Gabi and Marcel are playing Mario Party but they’ll be going to bed soon. And if not, they’ll just watch TV until they fall asleep.” Reiner agreed and went to snuggle with Bertholdt on the couch while Bertholdt put on another episode of a horror series they’d been watching. 

Bertholdt couldn’t help but find it endearing whenever Reiner would start clinging to him whenever it was “getting scary” as Reiner put it. But for Bertholdt, it was an easy way to get extra snuggles and feel like he was protecting Reiner. He wrapped his arms around Reiner’s body and let Reiner cling to him. He delicately ran his hand through Reiner’s blonde hair in a comforting gesture whenever the evil spirit showed its face on the TV. 

After the movie was over, Reiner breathed a sigh of relief and leaned into his husband. Bertholdt could only laugh and hold Reiner’s hand whenever they made their way to the bedroom. The light inside the guest room where Gabi and Marcel were sleeping was turned off, but the faint blue glow suggested the TV was still on. Bertholdt closed their bedroom door behind them. Their clothes were tossed into the hamper in the corner of the room 

“Hey, Bertholdt?” Reiner asked whenever Bertholdt was down to just his underwear. Bertholdt turned around and raised an eyebrow at his husband, prodding him to go on with whatever question he had. Reiner had already tossed off his pants and shirt at that point. “Do you want to make love tonight?” 

“Tonight? The kids are just down the hall.” Reiner shrugged and walked up to Bertholdt, then gave his ass a firm squeeze. Bertholdt blushed and looked down at Reiner; his eyes were full of lust, and his tongue ran across his upper lip in a way that made him weak in the knees. He couldn’t help but feel himself twitch inside his underwear. 

“Gabi’s down the hall every night. We can just turn on the stereo and play some music so they don’t hear. They probably fell asleep with the TV on anyways. They did last night.” Reiner moved to nibble Bertholdt’s ear, then pecked a line of kisses down his neck before stopping at his collarbone. Reiner sucked the skin, making a point to leave a red mark. 

“Hmm, okay… give me just a second.” Bertholdt grabbed his cellphone and linked the bluetooth up to the small speaker in their bedroom, bought with the express purpose of playing so Gabi wouldn’t overhear them now that she was getting older. He even had an ever-growing playlist of music to have sex to. 

Reiner crawled onto the bed and laid on his side, giving Bertholdt a hungry smile when he laid down next to him. Truthfully, it was a little cold, so the two of them decided to get up and get under the covers. Once they were in, they came together and started to make out with one another. Both of them moaned while their hands roamed along the other’s bodies. They parted and giggled like teenagers, then started to make out again. 

It was when Reiner’s hand started to slip under the waistband of his underwear that Bertholdt’s eyes shot open at the sound of Gabi screaming and running down the hallway. Fuck! Did they lock the- 

Their bedroom door slammed open, Gabi with an enraged expression on her face. Bertholdt and Reiner both shot up and pulled the blanket over their bare chests. Gabi didn’t seem to pay any mind to their toplessness, but Marcel ran down the hallway behind Gabi. 

“Beeeeert! Reineeeeer! M-M-Marcel stole all my staaaaaars!!”Gabi whined, but Marcel crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Both Reiner and Bertholdt were too shocked to say anything, but luckily for them Marcel filled in the silence. 

“Duh! That’s the whole point of Mario Party! You wouldn’t be mad if you stole my stars!” Gabi huffed and crossed her arms, but Marcel kept picking at her. “Gabi’s a loser! Gabi’s a loser!” 

“Cut it out you two!” Reiner said, his voice raised slightly so they would listen. He wanted to get up and admonish them, but he was still in his underwear with a hard-on, so… “Marcel! Stop picking on Gabi! Gabi, stop throwing a tantrum every time you lose in a game!” 

“But Reineeerrrrr…” Gabi started to whine again, but Marcel stood quietly and fidgeted while he looked at the floor. He was used to his mommy and daddy getting onto him, but not Bert or Reiner. Gabi had no such issue with her parents scolding her. 

“No buts, Gabi. Marcel, go to your room. Gabi, go to your bedroom. You can have your games back tomorrow.” Bertholdt said, him glancing down at the floor. As soon as Marcel and Gabi closed the bedroom door, he and Reiner could get dressed and deal with the kids. They stared at Reiner and Bertholdt for a moment. “Go to your rooms, _now._ ” 

“Why aren’t you wearing shirts?” Marcel asked curiously, making Gabi cock her head. Reiner felt his face heat up, him glancing over at an equally-red Bertholdt. 

"Go to your rooms!” Reiner started to stutter, but wanted to maintain authority. Marcel closed their bedroom door behind him, and they heard the sounds of small footsteps walking away. Reiner sighed and covered his face with his hands while Bertholdt turned off the music. 

Marcel better have been happy he stole Gabi’s stars. 

  


**Pre-Teen**

“Okay, Gabi. Here’s plenty of money to spend at the mall. You should have more than enough. I don’t want to hear you complaining about not having enough when you come home because you spent it all in one place.” Bertholdt said, him handing her a $50 note. Gabi gave him a tight hug and a smile when she looked up at him. He knew he was spoiling her, but he just couldn’t help it! 

“I won’t, I promise!” Maybe she’d get in trouble for it, but she’d asked Reiner for mall money that morning and he’d given her $50 as well. Although if they called her out on her trickery, she could always blame them for not checking with one another. At that point their pride might make them admit defeat. Either that or she’d be grounded for a couple of days with $100 worth of new stuff. 

“How long are you guys planning on staying out for?” Bertholdt asked. He turned back around and went back to rearranging the books on the bookshelf like he’d been doing when Gabi approached him wanting money. Gabi watched him for a second, then shrugged her shoulders. 

“I dunno. I was wanting to stay out late, if that’s okay. Zofia’s mom will be taking care of me and you have her number. I wanted to see the new Spiderwoman movie with Zofia.” Gabi started to give him the puppy-dog eyes, and Bertholdt frowned at her. 

“You don’t need to do that, Gabi. You’re too old for that, anyways.” Gabi pouted and rolled her eyes. “As long as Zofia’s mom takes care of you, that’s fine. Just text me when the movie starts. What time do you think you’ll be home tonight?” Gabi glanced down at her phone. Zofia would be there in a few minutes. 

“It starts at 9:30… maybe midnight? Is that okay? It’s the weekend so I don’t have school tomorrow, you know…” Bertholdt knew what she was up to. But she would be fine with a chaperone. Bertholdt told her it was fine, then mindlessly went back to organizing his books. “Bert?” 

“Yes, sweetheart?” Part of him wanted her to just leave him alone so he could finish what he was doing, damn it! 

“Since I’m going to the movie and snacks are expensive, can I have a little more money for the ticket and snacks?” Bertholdt rolled his eyes. Typical pre-teen. He couldn’t even fault her too much because he did the same damn thing to his parents when he was a boy. Bertholdt pulled out his wallet and grabbed a $20 note, then handed it to her. “Yay! I loooove you, Bert!” 

Bertholdt chuckled when Gabi threw her arms around him and hugged him. He bid her farewell when Zofia came knocking on the door. Reiner would be home shortly, so in the meantime Bertholdt finished reorganizing his shelves. 

There! Perfect. 

About half an hour after Gabi left, the front door opened and Reiner returned home. He’d been working some extra hours lately to pay off their mortgage early. They were twelve years in… they were so close! Then they could use the extra money from not having a mortgage payment to take Gabi on vacation, pay for Bertholdt to go back and get his master’s degree, just have some extra spending money… 

“Honey, I’m home!” Reiner chirped happily when he came in, and Bertholdt couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head at the cliche line. There was a bouquet in Reiner’s hands. Bertholdt walked over and pulled Reiner into a hug, then got some kisses in return. “I got you some flowers. Just because I love you so much.” Sunflowers and daisies. Beautiful. 

“Oh, Reiner… they’re so gorgeous. Let me go get a vase to put them in, and some water. I think I have some flower food in the shed out back to keep them fresh longer…” Reiner could only smile when his husband shuffled off with the bouquet. Bertholdt always did have a green thumb; the garden in their backyard was Bertholdt’s pride and joy. Besides his family, anyways. 

Reiner went to their bedroom and changed his clothes into something more casual and comfortable. He went back into the living room and saw Bertholdt putting the vase on the coffee table. Good thing they didn’t have any pets or it’d probably get knocked over. 

“Did Gabi already leave? I gave her some money this morning because she said she wanted to go to the mall tonight.” Bertholdt turned to look at Reiner with an unreadable expression on his face. 

“What? I just gave her money for the movie and to go shopping.” Reiner sighed and shook his head, then ran his hand through his hair. Gabi was being as devious as always… though admittedly he probably should’ve told Bertholdt he gave her money. That was on him. “I should’ve told you… and I should’ve expected her to sneak around. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay, Reiner.” Bertholdt sat down next to his husband and let Reiner hold him. They sat together in a comfortable silence while Reiner wound down from a long day at work. He and Bertholdt both had tomorrow off, as did Gabi. Maybe they could go do something. Or they could just stay home together and enjoy one another’s company. “Reiner?” 

“Hmm?” Reiner’s eyes had fallen shut, but he wasn’t tired. He just liked listening to the sound of Bertholdt's breathing. The steady rhythm was soothing. Bertholdt looked up at Reiner with a cute blush on his face. “What’s up, Bertl?” 

“Ah, well…” Bertholdt started to turn a deeper shade of red, and Reiner felt like his heart was going to melt. “We have the house to ourselves until close to midnight tonight. I was thinking maybe you and I could spend that time together to uhm… try something new?” 

“Something new? What did you have in mind?” Reiner asked, him giving his husband a knowing look. It was true, sometimes their sex life could be a little more adventurous. Which wasn’t to say their sex life was bad or boring, far from it. But they had Gabi around and had settled into something of a routine. “What does my Bertl turtle want?” 

“I was thinking maybe you could tie me up? Or handcuff me? Or have me wear a collar and leash?” Bertholdt was fidgeting with his fingers in a way that suggested he was nervous. Why, Reiner couldn’t be completely sure. They’d been completely open with one another sexually for as long as he could remember. Reiner only chuckled and pulled Bertholdt tighter against him. 

“We can do that. We’ll need to go shopping, though. Let’s go get some dinner and then we can go to the sex shop.” Like an excited teenager, Bertholdt went to change his clothes into something that hadn’t been soiled from working outside in the garden. As soon as they were both ready, they made their leave. 

Dinner was nice, but dessert was what they both had on their minds. They both had bags in their hands whenever they left the shop with new toys and accessories and whatever else caught their fancy. They deserved a treat. 

“Gotta get you warmed up before we get home.” Reiner teased when they got back into their car. Reiner leaned over and kissed Bertholdt’s cheek, then started rubbing at his thigh and crotch while he drove. Bertholdt couldn’t help but relax into the car seat and moan at the feeling of Reiner massaging his inner thighs every time they came to a red light or stop sign. He felt ready to explode by the time they pulled into the driveway. 

They couldn’t help but make out in their car for a minute whenever they were finally parked. Reiner and Bertholdt both excitedly grabbed a bag from the shop and made their way to the front door. 

Gabi turned around from the couch and waved at them. A bag from a clothes store, cosmetics store, body care store and video game store sat on the coffee table by the bouquet. “Hey, Bert. Hey, Reiner. The movie was sold out so I just came home early.” She looked them up and down, then her eyes set onto the bags in their hands. “What did you go out and buy?” 

At that point, they both wanted to disappear. 

  


**Teenager**

A nice night alone. A rarity, but not unheard of. Gabi was going out with her friends Udo, Falco, Zofia and of course Marcel. What they were up to, Reiner and Bertholdt weren’t really worried about. They were teenagers once too. She was probably just out driving around in Marcel’s car talking about whatever it was they thought was important. 

As long as they were safe. Gabi and her friends were good kids. They didn’t need to worry about them doing drugs or having bad influences around. They trusted her. 

Bertholdt walked into the kitchen and put his arms around Reiner’s waist while Reiner turned off the stove. Reiner hummed and leaned back into Bertholdt. Bertholdt chuckled and nuzzled his husband. 

“Dinner smells really good tonight. What are you making there?” 

“Crab alfredo. You know Gabi won’t eat crab but since she’s gone for the night I thought we could have some.” Gabi wasn’t a picky eater, per se, but she just wouldn’t eat crab. Bertholdt hummed and went to grab a bottle of wine; a nice chardonnay to go with the alfredo sauce. Gabi had asked for a sip of wine but she recoiled at the taste. 

She said drinking wine and pairing it with food was an old person thing. Bertholdt had only laughed and said “maybe so.” 

“Let me set the table while you finish cooking.” Bertholdt poured their wine into the glasses and put them on the table. Put the flatware out, and put the plates where Reiner could put the food on them. Reiner brought the food to the table and gave Bertholdt a peck on the cheek. 

The food was great; Reiner burned water when they first moved in together, but years of being the main one to cook for the family turned him into an expert. It was nice having an intimate dinner without Gabi excitedly going on about whatever it was she wanted to talk about that day. 

Once they finished their dinner, they quickly washed their dishes and made their way to the living room. Reiner turned on a lamp and lit a scented candle while Bertholdt settled into the couch and turned on the TV; more for background noise. He put on a movie they’d seen before, then let Reiner under the blanket on the couch with him. 

It was dark out now; not very late, but it was winter so it was dark early. Snow was coming down outside, and they hadn’t let Gabi leave until they were done fretting about whether or not their baby was going to be warm enough outside. Reiner took Bertholdt’s hand into his own underneath the blanket and nuzzled into his husband’s shoulder. 

“I love you, Reiner.” Bertholdt said quietly. Reiner smiled and hummed. Bertholdt put an arm around Reiner’s shoulder and pulled him tightly against him. They weren’t really paying attention to the movie. Reiner adjusted and pecked Bertholdt’s cheek again. Then he kissed Bertholdt’s temple, then his lips. Bertholdt let Reiner kiss him, then let his husband deepen the kiss. Reiner’s breath tasted like the chardonnay they’d finished off after they finished dinner. Truthfully, his breath probably tasted the same. Reiner moaned into the kiss whenever Bertholdt wrapped his arms around Reiner’s body. 

“Bertholdt,” Reiner breathed once they parted. His hair was getting messed up from Bertholdt running his hands through his hair. “Let’s do it right here. We never do it anywhere besides the bedroom anymore.” 

That was true. There were only so many options whenever they had a teenager around. She was liable to catch them unless they were careful; hell, they always played music on the stereo in their room when they had sex so she wouldn’t hear. 

Bertholdt nodded enthusiastically and let go whenever Reiner pulled away. After a quick moment Reiner returned from their bedroom with a towel and their bottle of lube. Bertholdt sat up and tossed the blanket to the side so Reiner could put the towel down. God forbid they stain their couch; their paid too much money to ruin it! 

“Kiss me, Reiner.” Bertholdt said, Reiner gleefully pulling him into a passionate kiss. They sat down on the towel and started making out. Bertholdt couldn’t help but squeak and moan whenever Reiner started groping and massaging his ass. 

They parted for a quick moment when they noticed blue and red lights outside the window through their curtains. Reiner shrugged, then went back to making out with his husband. Bertholdt’s eyes slid shut while Reiner’s hand started drifting south… 

A loud knock on the door surprised both of them, the pair breaking apart and gasping in surprise. Reiner’s eyes were wide when the knock at the door came again. Both of them got up and walked to the door, Reiner opening it up. 

There was a familiar police officer there, with Gabi next to him. The officer had his arms crossed, and Gabi had a defiant expression on her face. The defiance faded into fear whenever she saw her parents looking down at her. 

“Reiner. Long time no see. I wish I was here with better news.” Connie said, him glancing over at Gabi. Gabi no longer had her arms crossed, and she looked beyond anxious. “My partner and I caught your daughter and her friends burning trash in a barrel underneath a bridge and drinking beer.” 

“Gabi Marie Braun!” Gabi recoiled at her middle name almost as much as she recoiled at her parents crossing their arms. “What the hell were you thinking? Burning trash in a barrel? And drinking out alone at night? What if something happened?” Reiner ran a hand down his face once he finished. 

“Well we wanted to stay warm! It’s cold out here!” Reiner shook his head. She was missing the point. Connie gave Bertholdt a nod and an awkward smile. 

“I’m going to be taking the last one home. The other three kids are safe, and Gabi is home now. Where did you say your friend Marcel lived, again?” Connie flipped through a small pad. “Is this address right? That’s right by here isn’t it?” 

“Yes. Thank you, Connie. Tell Sasha we said hello.” Connie laughed and nodded, then turned to walk back to his vehicle. Bertholdt stepped aside and let Gabi in, then Reiner closed the door behind them. Gabi stood awkwardly and looked nervously at her parents. “Gabi! You know we’d let you drink a little bit here! What were you thinking?” 

“You two are so lame! You’d keep bothering me and my friends! We just wanted to hang out, and the fire was just to stay warm!” Gabi was getting defiant again. But her parents narrowing their eyes made her start to shrink away. 

“You wouldn’t be cold if you’d just layer up like we told you to! That light jacket and no mittens, no wonder you were so cold out there.” Bertholdt grabbed Gabi’s thicker coat from the hook by the door. “If you’d have just worn this you wouldn’t need to start a fire.” 

“Yeah, well…” Gabi trailed off and frowned, her looking at the end table behind her parents. Realization set onto her face, then she cringed. “Eww! God! You’re so gross!” Gabi ran past her parents and went into her room, locking the door behind her. 

Reiner and Bertholdt glanced at the end table. Oh… the bottle of lube was sitting there innocuously. The bottle had “anal lube” printed in bold letters on the packaging. They didn’t even notice; they’d just been buying the same brand for years. They didn’t even look at the bottle anymore. Both of them could only blush and feel embarrassment bubbling up within them. 

Maybe it’d be better if they just talked to Gabi in the morning. 

  


**Adult**

Sometimes, the house got lonely without Gabi around. Her moving out and going to college was one of the hardest days of Bertholdt and Reiner’s lives. They’d loved her and loved having her around, and as the day came for her to move out and go to college their hearts started to hurt. They were happy for her when the day finally came; they even helped decorate her dorm room, gave her lots of snacks and kisses, gave her lots of pictures, and promised she could come home whenever she wanted. 

Her going to school at Marley University like Reiner did meant she was close by, still in Liberio. But it felt like she was a world away sometimes. And they needed to give her space, let her grow into her own person. She wasn’t a baby that needed them anymore, as much as it pained them both to admit it. 

But she still came home almost every weekend, and they loved having their sweet girl staying with them. Bertholdt bought her nice, luxury sheets and pillowcases while Reiner rearranged the mountain of stuffed animals in the corner of her room. Of course, Pock the pig had to sit on her bed instead of in the pile. He stayed tucked into the sheets when Gabi wasn’t home. 

“Have you heard from Gabi today? Usually she’ll have texted one of us by now with where she wants to go out and eat for dinner.” Bertholdt asked while scrolling through his phone. Part of the routine was that when she came home, the first night they would all go out and eat at a restaurant of Gabi’s choice. Then the second night Reiner would cook a big dinner and send her back to school with plenty of leftovers to eat during the week. 

“No, I haven’t. Didn’t she say she had a big exam coming up in her intro to sociology course? She’s probably just studying for that.” Bertholdt hummed. He was playing on his phone, but Reiner was sitting there knitting a scarf. It would be winter soon, and Gabi would need to bundle up. The hat he had knitted for her sat in a gift box in his closet. 

She’d grown more fond of his knitted gifts for her in recent months. Maybe she didn’t think they were lame anymore? It had hurt him whenever Gabi told Reiner the hats and scarves and sweaters he’d made for her were lame, but now she requested them and he was more than happy to give his girl whatever she wanted. 

“I hope she does well. She’s a smart girl, so she should be fine.” Bertholdt yawned and scooted closer to Reiner on the couch. Not too close to interfere with Reiner’s knitting. Reiner smiled and moved his yarn so Bertholdt could be directly next to him. “Red and white? Are you doing Marley University’s school colors for her?” 

“Yep. Going to the same school as me. I’m so proud of her.” Bertholdt smiled and put an arm around Reiner’s shoulder. It was a question they’d had while Gabi was close to graduating; would she go to Marley University, like Reiner, or would she attend the University of Liberio like Bertholdt? Or somewhere else entirely? For a long while she’d talked about the possibility of going to the University of Paradis. 

They hadn’t wanted her to move that far away, and they were relieved when she didn’t. Reiner had picked on Bertholdt somewhat for Gabi going to his school, but in the end whatever their girl went with was fine. Even if she didn’t go to university at all. She could’ve let Porco teach her the ins and outs of working on cars, and he could get her an apprenticeship easily. 

“She’s been so busy. Worrying about finals and all. Midterms just ended and she’s already got her mind on finals. Maybe if some professors didn’t put so much weight on exams she’d be less stressed. I never liked when one test was a quarter of the entire grade…” Bertholdt thought back to his years in college. Dr. Pyxis was ruthless in his grading despite his typical jovial attitude. 

“The least we can do is be there for her. If she doesn’t want to come down this weekend, we can make a care package for her and take it to her. I think she’d like that.” Reiner assessed the length of the scarf he’d made already. “I’ll need to wait until next weekend to give her the scarf and hat anyways.” 

“You look so cute with your needles and yarn, just sitting there knitting for our Gabi.” Bertholdt pecked a kiss onto Reiner’s cheek, then buried his nose into the crook of Reiner’s shoulder. Reiner giggled at the ticklish sensation on his neck; he always was ticklish there, and both Bertholdt and Gabi knew it. Reiner felt a devilish smirk against his skin whenever Bertholdt tickled him; Bertholdt pressed a wet kiss to his neck, followed by a lick. Reiner couldn’t help but let out a soft whimper at the feeling. 

“Oh, Bertl, that tickles.” He got a sound of affirmation, and he knew Bertholdt was teasing him. ‘I know’ was on the tip of Bertholdt’s tongue, it had to be. And then there was a large hand rubbing his thigh. Reiner couldn’t help but move the yarn and partially-made scarf onto the end table. As soon as he did, Bertholdt pulled Reiner against him and kissed him on the lips. “You got really frisky there, didn’t you?” 

“I can’t help it. You look so good wearing your glasses that you wear when you work. And you looked so focused, it was hot.” Bertholdt said innocently, as if Reiner should’ve expected him to start kissing and licking at him. Reiner chuckled and felt like he was seventeen again, back when he and Bertholdt were friskier and had sex spontaneously, pretty much any time they were left home alone. 

“Come here,” Reiner ordered, pulling Bertholdt back against him. He held Bertholdt tightly while his hands slipped under his husband’s sweater; Bertholdt’s skin was so soft and warm, he couldn’t help but want to feel all of it. Reiner grabbed at the bottom of Bertholdt’s sweater and started to pull it off. “Wow, look at you! You aren’t getting a dad bod like I am…” 

Bertholdt flushed and pecked at Reiner’s nose. “Hush. You’re as handsome as you were in college.” Bertholdt removed Reiner’s shirt and affectionately gave the fat on Reiner’s side a squeeze; Reiner wasn’t overweight by any means, but time was catching up to him. Personally, Bertholdt found the soft and small tummy rolls on Reiner adorable. They made him softer and cuddlier. “You’re always going to be handsome to me, Reiner.” 

A hand started drifting south and rubbing at his inner thigh; Reiner squeezed his eyes closed while Bertholdt started palming at him. They weren’t horny teenagers anymore; they didn’t get hard in the blink of any eye like they used to. But damn, Bertholdt knew just how to work him… 

The sound of both their phones vibrating on the table at the same time distracted them. Bertholdt quickly reached over and grabbed it, then looked at the text message in the family group chat they’d made. “Oh, Gabi isn’t coming over this weekend. She wants to go out with her friends.” 

“Guess that means you and I get the house to ourselves this weekend.” Reiner said barely above a whisper. He leaned up to Bertholdt’s ear and nibbled it, then growled. “How about you and I go to our bedroom and get close, hmm?” 

Bertholdt couldn’t resist the lust in Reiner’s voice. Instead, he nodded excitedly. The two of them got up and ran to their bedroom. 

Sometimes, Gabi moving out had its perks. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have lots of requests to get to, including for the And Gabi Makes Three fic. I _promise_ I've read them all and haven't forgotten about them. I am just a busy person these days...


End file.
